emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6768 (16th January 2014)
Plot News of Sam's arrest reaches the Hotten Courier. Leyla offers to look after Jacob when he's still not well enough to go to school. Brenda's upset when Georgia says she's booked her flight to Canada. Val continues to avoid spending time alone with Eric. Some of the residents gather in The Woolpack to see Jude off. Matthew Brooks, Sam's new solicitor, tells the Dingles he's looking at seven years. Harriet asks Ashley to be her Curate, saying she's already squared it with the Bishop. Rachel turns up at Pear Tree Cottage and tells Charity she'll take the rap for the fire and go on the run. Harriet's disappointed when Ashley doesn't take well to being offered the role of curate, feeling he's being used. Brenda gets a buzz when she steals a parsnip from David's. Rachel leaves Archie with a surprised Jai, stating that he needs to spend time with him. Laurel makes Ashley see that him taking the job as Curate at the church is a good thing for him. Leyla is annoyed with Jacob when she finds he's been faking his illness and has sloped off to play football with Noah. Eric offers Finn double-time to work in the evening so he can spend some time alone with Val. Leyla gets it in the neck from Alicia and David for Jacob wandering off. Charity and Declan crack open a bottle of champagne to toast the fact that they'll soon be back in the clear. Rachel visits Sam in prison for the final time. She tells a confused Sam that she loves him and slips him a card with a photo of them both with Samson and Archie, signed '2gether 4ever' on the back and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Matthew Brooks - Roger Delves-Broughton Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Reception, office *David's - Exterior, shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Brook Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen/stairs *Play area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office Notes *Final appearance of Andy Wear as Jude Watson. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,580,000 (23rd place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes